


Cross Lovers

by DankestSuccLoona (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blankets, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, M/M, No Dialogue, OOCness?, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Sweaters, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DankestSuccLoona
Summary: Because when was Aaron not high?





	Cross Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> The title has no correlation with the actual fic, it was a suggestion from a close friend,  
> And also I haven't written fanfiction in a while soooo I don't know what you're expecting but don't expect much

Aaron was surprised he remember the specific day.

It was quite boring, in his opinion; he and Alexander were simply resting, sleeping in bed, something they both hadn’t done in a while. Though, Aaron really only slept for a couple hours. Maybe because of the smoke in the room.

Because when was Aaron not high?

The temperature was rising by the minute. Aaron continued to wear his baggy sweater, and continued to lie under the comforter, and so did Alexander. They cuddled and snuggled up close to each other, ignoring the heat that filled the room. 

Aaron flinched, a bit startled as Alexander’s fingers traced along his chest. He looked down at Alexander, who looked right back up, smiled. Kissed his lips softly, gently. 

Lustfully?

The action was normal. If the couple didn’t work most the day, they’d fuck instead, and Aaron was pretty sure that was the definition of a sex addict. They most definitely would be lying if they said they gave shit.

Aaron sat up, moving his arm from under the smaller man, scooted back to lean against the headboard. Alexander’s smile tugged into a smirk. It was cute enough to cause Aaron’s cock to chub up at the expression. It wasn’t very difficult for Alex to arouse him. He watched the dark-haired man roll onto his stomach, get up on all fours, and shake his ass in the air.

Aaron let a chuckle slip. Alex looked silly doing that.

Alexander turned so his backside was pretty much in Aaron’s face, lifted and moved the blankets out of the way of the larger man’s crotch. Quickly unzipped the jeans, not bothering to pull them off before taking hold of the other’s half-hard dick. Started to stroke slowly. Aaron made an unreadable face, reached down and pulled Alexander’s rough sweater sleeve up. He hummed in pleasure as Alex just continued what he was doing, stroked the man’s hair in slight encouragement and guidance.  _ Go ahead.  _

And Alex went on ahead, licked up the shaft of the cock in front of him. Aaron gripped a clump of Alexander’s hair, let his lips part and his eyes close. He moaned softly as the warm and wet heat from his lover’s mouth envelop him. 

Alexander eventually pulled his head up, and Aaron half-assisted him as he pushed his head back down, taking in more of Aaron than he had before. Aaron responded respectfully, groaning and bucking his hips upward. Alexander held still for a moment, allowed his throat and jaw to relax.

Alexander continued then, bobbing his head, grazing his teeth along Aaron’s length.

Aaron’s hand left Alexander’s hair, trailed along his back. Said man hummed, sending vibrations through his member.

The orgasm built up and up in Aaron until it was almost overwhelming. He released, practically howling, spilled into Alex’s mouth. 

Aaron opened his eyes slowly, looked over at his boyfriend, who’d sat up in a kneeling position. The smaller man smiled to him. Reaching toward him with a  finger pointed out, Aaron lifted Alex’s chin slightly and brought him near. Alexander stuck his tongue out in response, clean of the other’s seed, and Aaron merely rolled his eyes, planted a kiss onto Alexander’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My works will always be pretty short for now,  
> Like I'm serious this was literally one page in the doc


End file.
